Gelman Beats Up Kosta Karatzovalis and Gets Sent to Cashbot Headquarters
In Gelman's bedroom, Gelman was feeling grumpy. Gelman: Man! I hate Kosta Karatzovalis! He's the worst punk band leader ever! And besides, he whomps! Also, he defends Gus from me! And sometimes, Gus tells Kosta on me! What should I do? Then Gelman thought of something. Gelman: I know, I will beat Kosta up! I reckon he's around town! Then Gelman walked out of his room and he left the house. Then he went off to find Kosta Karatzovalis. Later, he confronted Kosta Karatzovalis near the supermarket. Gelman: Kosta! Kosta was horrified. Kosta Karatzovalis: (angrily) Gelman, what do you want for me now? Gelman: I'm going to beat you up for being the worst punk band leader ever! Now stand still so I can beat the living tar out of you! Kosta was feeling horrified. Kosta Karatzovalis: Nononononononononono! Please don't beat me up! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: Too bad! I am going to beat the living tar out of you in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Gelman charged towards Kosta, yelling. Gelman: (in his TV voice) HAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gelman began to beat up Kosta, and he kept punching him. He punched his mouth hard, and several teeth fell out of Kosta's mouth, and then Gelman knocked Kosta out. Kosta was hurt and he began to cry. Kosta Karatzovalis: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Owww! OWWWWWWWWWWW! I'm feeling hurt! I feel hurt all over! Hurt all over! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: That's what you get! Then Gus Griswald came, much to Gelman's horror. Gelman: Oh no! It's Gus Griswald! Gus: Hey Kosta, I was wondering if you... Kosta Karatzovalis: Gus, Gelman beat me up! I'm hurt very badly! Suddenly, Gus saw Kosta who was on the floor and realised what Gelman had done to Kosta. Gus was very angry at Gelman. Gus: (in Kidaroo voice) You just beat up Kosta up! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Grrrrrrrrrrrr! Gelman, how dare you beat up Kosta Karatzovalis?! You know beating up someone is a bad thing to do that! That's it I am calling your parents! Gelman went home, crying. Gelman: Nononononononono! (We see Gelman's mum angry with a firey background surrounding her) Gelman's mum: (Scary voice) Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, get over here right now! Back home, Gelman's parents were furious with Gelman. Gelman's mum: Oooooooooooh! Leo, that is a lot unnacceptable! How dare you beat up Kosta Karatzovalis?! You know he's the best punk band leader ever! Gelman: But mum and dad, he's the worst punk band leader ever! Gelman's dad: It doesn't matter, young man! Beating up someone is a bad thing to do that! That does it, mister! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 19 days! This means we are sending you to ToonTown again for another time! Gelman: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Gelman's mum: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Gelman's parents sent their naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Gelman was still crying like a baby. Gelman's dad: Oh come on, Leo! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for beating up Kosta Karatzovalis! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! Gelman's mum: I agree with your father! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Cashbot Headquarters again! So Gelman's parents sent their naughty son to Cashbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Cashbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They entered the office where the Chief Financial Officer was working. Chief Financial Officer: Welcome to Cashbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Gelman's mum: Well, you see, Leo just beat up Kosta Karatzovalis. It was a very bad thing to do that. Gelman's dad: Yeah! So we decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Chief Financial Officer was horrified, and he was upset with Gelman. Chief Financial Officer: Leo Gelman! I can't believe you beat up Kosta Karatzovalis! That's it, come with me right now! Then Gelman came with the Chief Financial Officer, and then he entered the vault. Gelman sat in front of the heap of moneybags. Chief Financial Officer: This is your vault! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The the Chief Financial Officer left. Gelman's dad: Leo, we're going home right now! Gelman's mum: And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Gelman's parents walked away, much to Gelman's dismay. Gelman: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Belle as Gelman's mum Simon as Gelman's dad Wiseguy as the Chief Financial Officer of Cashbot Headquarters Kidaroo as Gus Griswald's angry voice Scary voice as Gelman's mum's angry voice TRIVIA Gelman's yelling in anger from the Recess episode Gus's Last Stand is used as an audio when Gelman yells in anger, charging towards Kosta Karatzovalis to beat him up Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff